


Welcome to Your New Life

by Talesofwriter



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: This is a second version of my fic. I just realized a mistake i made with the original and now the challenge is to see if i can keep both fics going. Basically Gaius takes in Emily who is homeless and everyone nicknames her the stray cat which doesn't bother her. This is just the misadventures as Emily ans Gaius get to know one another and Jude and the group wonders how long Gaius can keep that he is king of Rieze Maxia from Emily. They also try to find out all they can about Emily who just doesn't want to talk about her past.





	1. Chapter 1

Every night since Gaius started on his undercover mission to help out his friend Ludger Will Kresnik, he has had horrific nightmares that made no sense but still gave him little sleep. Every night it was the same and every day he’d confer to Muzet about them. When they found that nothing changed, they thought maybe the stress was getting to be too much. But it couldn’t be. The stress of being King of all of Reize Maxia was far more taxing than pretending to be a CEO of a corporation. He and Ludger struck a deal where it looked like he stepped down and Erston Outway took over. Ludger still made the decisions though since either way it was his corporation. 

When Gaius came home that night, he just wanted to sleep. Today was just hectic with people causing drama. Most of which he couldn’t get straight from people. Vera volunteered to take care of it as did Muzet. As a team, they were likely to get a straight story. But, between that and the meetings he and Ludger had to attend, he was still exhausted.

Once he was ready to go to bed, he laid down and let his head hit the pillow, hoping and praying he didn’t have another night of nightmares ahead of him. But they still came anyway.

The first of them came as normal. He stood in the alleyways of Trigleph alone. He carefully walked through them, reading to draw his sword if need be. It usually didn’t but it was best to be prepared. He looked to the sky and estimated that the night was nearing its twilight hours. He then saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye, which made him refocus on the alleys. He was determined to gather clues and hopefully come up with answers. Someone wanted him to see this. 

He ran down the alleyway that the figure ran down and came upon a scene of two dark figures. One he thought he knew and another he didn’t. The most he was able to see of the one whose back faced him was that by the way the body was structured, it was female and her brown hair was unruly from months of neglect. It was the same thing though. The taller of the figures was arguing with her, or was it more telling her what he wanted her to hear? It was hard to tell through the muffled voices. He couldn’t say anything either to make him stop. He knew what was coming and wanted to stop it. Maybe that would end this cycle. 

The taller figure drew its sword and with one hit, took out the female figure. Before she could fall to give Gaius a look at her face, the first nightmare faded and gave way for the second one. This was the one where he could say something, but it was controlled. He couldn’t help but say what he did. This is where this one was more confusing than the first. The first could be his subconscious trying to tell him he wasn’t there for his people, but this one…

“Where is she?” When he first had this dream, he thought he spoke of Elize or Leia. 

Why wouldn’t anyone help? This time he stood in the middle of the halls of the Trigleph hospital. He tried to get someone to look at him even, but everyone that passed had dead stares that told him they weren’t there. Though, there was one who didn’t have that look. Instead he had the look that he won, every time. 

“Where is my wife?!” That’s what confused him. He said ‘wife’. He wasn’t married, he loved no one that way and was content with the way he was leading his life. His people didn’t force the issue though some thought themselves would be suitors, but they were nothing more than gald diggers. He loved his friends and was perfectly happy with that. So why? Why did this dream make him have a wife?

The figure that looked at him was the detective. The one who arrested Kyle and put Gaius in a rather tight spot with his friends. They didn’t know that Erston Outway was King Gaius of Rieze Maxia until he was forced to expose himself. As far as he knew they kept their word on keeping his identity secret. The detective, not so much. He had little trust when it came to this man in particular. But needless to say, the words he spoke every time would just drive the stake through Gaius’s heart. 

“She’s dead.”

Every night when it got to that part, Gaius would wake up in a cold sweat and unable to go back to sleep. Sure he could nap during the day but there was no way to tell when that would be applicable. These dreams only seemed to haunt him at night thankfully. The sooner this job was done the better. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on like this. 

He looked at his GHS and noticed the time on it. 4AM. More sleep than usual, but still only 3 ½ hours. He got up either way and started to get ready for the day. Out of everything he had gone through and everything he had experience, this was the most perplexing. The entire time he had traveled between the two continents, he never once experienced this horrible cycle of sleep. 

As he got ready he thought about how he was going to handle the office drama. Apparently two security guards were harassing everyone from women to men, and every time it was different. Somehow they managed to cause a rift between all the employee’s and thus the problem right now. Are they causing this to stir up trouble or are they plotting something else?

Either way, he hoped Vera and Muzet had some answers for him. He also hoped that they wouldn’t scold him this time for getting in so early. What else was he to do? Sit around an empty house? His original plan was to have Jude Mathis move in with him, but that fell through due to Jude spending so much time in Helioborg. It was better to use Ludger’s spareroom. At least they then knew he ate. To which Gaius usually didn’t either. Mornings like this usually made him lose his appetite. 

Still, once his coat and gloves were on, he slipped out of his apartment and went straight to Spirius. He took the back alleyways as he found it easier to hide from the world. He also liked the solitude it gave him. On the occasion he saw a homeless person, but they usually slept and he would give Chancellor Marcia their location so her people could help them. That was the only downside of taking the back way into work. He saw what was going on that no one but the Chancellor tried to address. Some of the people of Elympios were adamant about their superiority that they denied such a problem could even exist. Still, when one or two asked for help, he would stop and get them work a lot of the time along with a few spare gald. His associates usually were looking for people to take on permanently but one always eluded them. They spoke of a girl on occasion who would work for a week, maybe two, take the money and just leave. She never took more than she earned and never left anything behind either. One tried to take her in but the moment the offer was made she asked to be given a day to think it over. That next day she was gone. Gaius never met this one. They tried to get her into Spirius to become an agent but most of the time it failed due to reasons they didn’t know. 

Gaius made it to the back door of Spirius Corporation without incident. He took the key from his coat pocket to unlock the door. Before he slipped in a figure caught the corner of his eye. He turned to look to see who was there, only to find a cat. The cat meowed at him as it trotted over. As he petted it once it was close enough, it started to purr. From the looks of it, it was one of the many many cats that belonged to the crazy kat lady in Ludger’s apartment building.

Once it was satisfied, it trotted away and Gaius couldn’t help but smile. Cats did make the world better somedays. 

As the work day went into full swing by about nine in the morning, Luger had made Gaius eat breakfast with him, got a lecture from Muzet and Vera, and got more information about the Security Guards.

“So then, they are the ones causing so much hassle in the office space?” Ludger inquired knowing Gaius didn’t mind the butt in. 

“Correct. They keep harassing female employees and threaten male employees. Sometimes because the men defend the women.” Muzet was concerned about everything at this point. This job was taking a toll on everyone and she wasn’t sure how they kept it up for so long, let alone how long they were going to manage it. She was also getting concerned about her friends health over all. 

“You need to take a vacation Gaius.” She was quite frank about it and Ludger was shocked that she was just starting to get bold about it. They talked about forcing him to take a few days off but to what aval? Gaius frowned at this though. He couldn’t just up and abandon his job, even if only for a few days. He wanted nothing to go wrong and for the last few months to not be a complete waste. 

“She is right though. Your stress levels are dangerously high. Maybe a quick trip somewhere? Maybe the hot springs?” Both Ludger and Gaius glared at the two women. 

“Right and what? Go with Elize, Muzet, Leia and possibly myself and Jude just to get smushed together in teepo again? No thanks.” Gaius nodded in agreement with Ludger. As nice as it sounded, he knew going alone might not be an option. Muzet just smiled with her eyes having a creepier motivation behind them. 

“Still, wouldn’t it be wonderful? Just a few days and this time, we’ll take turns I promise.” She tried to pull off the cute and innocent look she’d seen Elize pull off on Gaius several times. But, no dice this time.

“Yeah, I don’t think so Muzet. I’ll pass unless I go by myself.” He knew if he was going to go, it would have to be between him and Ludger only and no kind of communication to Vera about it.

Muzet just pouted but Ludger hustled them all out at that point. Gaius had paperwork to catch up on and Ludger had to dispatch his agents for the day. With no fracture dimensions to search for, the agents had different missions via whatever the Chancellor needed to be done. Gaius sighed in relief as the doors closed and he finally had some peace.

Outside of Spirius Corporation, the two security guards who were being investigated decided to stand in the corner of the outside entrance and discuss their plans. 

“If they find out, we’re dead. We agreed to take this job to get close to Kresnik and kill him off.” The other nodded.

“Yes but in all honesty, I think we did too much. They’re going to investigate and these employees are more willing to talk.” What they didn’t pay much mind to was a woman sitting about two feet from them in ragged clothing that was too big for her. She pretended to pay no mind as she was waiting for someone to come by and give her some employment. At least this bloke understood that she just wanted to work for a bit. Still, she was curious as to why two guards would want to kill their main boss. She could understand the figurehead if he was a jackass, but from everything she had heard, not so much. So this was getting interesting. 

“Yeah yeah, look let’s go figure this out before they realize we’re gone.” That was all it took for her to speak up

“You idiots really are just that. Idiots.” They both turned on their heels to see where that voice came from. “Hey, down here.”

They both looked down at the raggedly dressed woman and just let their faces twist in disgust. Her hair sat on her head tangled and haphazardly, her bangs needing an obvious trim. 

“Too bad, cleaned up she’d be sexy as hell.” The one elbowed his partner.

“Hey, lets bring her in. Should help us get our names cleared.” The woman just stared at them.  
“What are you plotting now?” They then grabbed her, each taking an arm and hoisting her up right.

“How about having you arrested for loitering.” Okay, they had her there, “and soliciting.” Okay, that was too far.

“Um, how about you don’t drag a homeless woman through a rather nice looking building.” She tried to worm her way out but it was no good. She saw the man that was suppose to employ her. Great, there goes that job. Another two weeks without food for her. If only she was back in her homeland.

“How about we don’t take orders from you rat.” With that they forced her to walk into Spirius Corp. 

‘Just how much worse can this morning go?’ 

Gaius was finally finishing up some paperwork that he had been going through, though he could feel the headache coming still. He wanted no more disturbances for the next hour. Then he was allowing himself to go home. His GHS rang at the moment he almost finished reading over the last document that needed signing.

“Hello?” He answered rather tart.

“Oh dear, is this a bad time your majesty?” Gaius sighed inwardly. It was only Rowan.

“No, just a lot going on lately. I’ve got paperwork that I haven’t really touched in a week, Ludger has his own drama that Muzet and I are trying to help with, then Muzet is still getting on me about my health. Plus office drama caused by two specific people.” Rowan chuckled.

“Oh my, sounds like the corporate life just isn’t really for you.” 

“While I agree with that, the sad part is, this was all in the last couple weeks.” Rowan wasn’t too surprised. They had been suspicious of a few people so it was only common that they finally made a move.

“You need to care for yourself. How about a vacation where it’s you Ludger and Alvin camping in the Royal hunting grounds?” Gaius wasn’t exactly amused by that idea. Ludger yes, maybe Jude even but Alvin? 

“I don’t think Alvin is the camping type anymore. Elize told me the other day that he complain about it on their last job.” That was news to Rowan.

“Really now?”

“Yes, I’m not sure why he is this way suddenly but they usually don’t stop now until they are at the next town over to sleep at the inn.” Rowan pondered that.

“Maybe an actual trip in the wilderness will help. I know that will perk you back up.” Gaius wasn’t sure what would help him at this moment.

“I’ll think about it.” Then the intercom on his desk buzzed.

“Hold on Rowan,” he put his GHS down on his desk to respond, “yes what is it?” 

“Security here to see you.” Yes, from now on there will be actual agents acting as security. This was the last time they tried this. Gaius sighed heavily.

“Send them in.” He then picked up his GHS. “Rowan, sorry to cut this short but we’ll talk later okay?” He still needed to know how the affairs of his people were going without him. This is the longest he’s been in Elympios, and even his sister was getting antsy about it. Both men hung up as Gaius prepared to hear what was going on. 

He was shocked when they dragged in a woman who was obviously homeless.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded to know.

“Trust me, I’m still trying to figure it out...ow!” She growled as one of the two men gripped her arm tighter than he should. 

“We found this woman outside loitering and soliciting.” One responded promptly.

“More like waiting for a potential employer. You really employ idiots like this?” She asked Gaius pointedly, ignoring the guards grip on her as best as she could. Gaius just stared at her, while he wanted to say ‘not anymore’ he had to wait for him and Ludger to terminate them. Although, had he seen her before?

“We didn’t know what to do with her sir and brought her to you.” The woman looked as dumbfounded as Gaius felt.

“You’re kidding right? A homeless woman, whom you accuse of loitering and soliciting, gets dragged into an office, potentially making everyone in this building gag and possibly vomit from my stench, is no match for your smarts? I ask because if I were you, I’d have called the actual police and not drag me up here.” She looked at both of them.

“She has a point. She’s clearly smarter than both of you combined.” He finally stopped caring.

“But sir!” The other growled a bit at his insult.

“Enough!” He spoke loud enough that he was sure Muzet heard. “I will not have you harm her anymore. As of right now, you are assaulting a Spirius employee.” All three looked at Gaius.

“Say what?” The woman was the most dumbfounded. This day just got weirder. 

“You heard me, from here on out, you will be employed by Spirius Corporation.” He buzzed Vera who just came right in, pretending not to notice the stench from the woman.

“Yes sir you called?” Vera was ready to go.

“See what you can do to get legal paperwork in order for this woman to work.” He nodded to the woman, “as for you two, you are hereby terminated.” Vera smirked. Finally. While they should have conferred with Ludger first, both Gaius and Vera knew this would be an exception.

“What?!” Both were shocked. How could he do this? Before the even tried to argue, Vera stepped in.

“Now leave, and leave her behind before I call the real security people.” They let go of the woman who collapsed onto the ground in some pain, and high tailed it from the building as fast as they could. 

“So then, I take it everyone in the security department was already agent's?” Vera inquired

“Yes, they failed the test and we were going to give them one last shot but after this, no.” Gaius stood up and walked around his desk until he stood in front of the woman. She was snarky and made fun of herself. She’d make a decent agent, or desk person, which ever she prefered.

“From here on out, not only do you work for me, but you will also live with me.” Muzet came in right as he said that. 

“Whoa, not without a shower first.” The woman rolled her eyes.

“Yeah sorry, can’t help it if I have no access to soap and water. Also blame the asshole that just left for the assault on your nose.” Muzet covered her nose for the time being thankful the woman did insult herself.

“Well then, since she will be working with us from now on, why don’t you two take her back to my place and get her cleaned up before taking her out shopping for proper work clothes?” Muzet was thrilled by this, Vera, not so much.

“Let me see if Nova can leave early. She’s better at shopping than I am.” Muzet took her GHS from her hand.

“Nuhuh. You’re not getting out of this. First clean her up, then shopping.” Muzet winked at her friend and to the woman just sitting on the floor, this was the weirdest thing to happen so far. Still, she got up on her own, despite Gaius reaching out his hand to help. 

“Alright then, let’s go I guess.”

“Name first.” Vera ordered.

“Emily.”

“Last name?” Emily shook her head.

“No last name.” Not now anyway. Vera sighed in frustration.

“Where are you from then?” She couldn’t believe this. How is she too look up anything with no last name?!

“Just call Elize and ask to use hers. The Chancellor will probably approve of it herself.” Vera nodded but no one let Emily go until they knew where she was from.

“I hail originally from Rieze Maxia.” This stunned everyone in the room. 

“Wait, how long have you been here?” Muzet wanted to know. 

“Long enough to know a lot more than the King of Au Jule thinks he does.” That one Gaius admit hurt.

“Well then, um….” Vera wasn’t sure what to make of this.

“We’ll discuss this later. By the way, I’m Erston Outway.” He had a feeling Emily wasn’t really feeling like a proper handshake right now.

“Well then Erston, I thank you. You just made this day way weirder than I’m use to.” He smirked at that. He watched as the three women left, but not before Muzet had Undine douse her in water. Gaius was shocked that Muzet was that bold to just have water dumped on the poor woman. Emily wasn’t amused.

“Only fair I guess..” She glared at Muzet. They were going to have no issue getting along.

Once at Gaius’s apartment, Muzet and Vera argued over how to go about getting Emily cleaned. Emily was just amazed at how big the apartment Gaius lived in was. 

“She shouldn’t have to go around smelling like some guy! She may have been homeless only a few hours ago but now is a chance!” Vera gritted her teeth.

“Our instructions were ‘clean her up’. That means use what Erston has.” She struggled to call him by his civilian name but understood why they had to.

“How about I don’t care what I smell like?” Emily offered up her own defense. Muzet folded her arms over her chest.

“How about you should?!” 

“Yeah, I’m going to take that shower now. You can fight with Vera here, but she’s on my side.” With that Emily walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She sighed as she started to get undressed. There went the plans for her clothes. Though she wouldn’t be surprised if Vera could pick locks or something to get in and gather the clothes. Clean them or burn them, it didn’t matter to Emily.

Vera sat on the couch, angry with Muzet. Vera wanted to gather Emily’s clothes to see what sizes she wore, but Muzet insisted that she knew the size she really needed. Still, she texted Gaius everything so that he stayed up to date.

“Vera you’re no fun. You can get just as clean with water” Muzet wanted to go out shopping and get everything she thought the woman would need.

“Yes, but when you have a giant knot on your head that’s suppose to be hair, and you haven’t bathed in weeks, soap is actually kinda key.” That was Emily’s argument as they all walked back from Spirius to the apartment. 

“We should get a conditioner of some sorts to make it easier to comb her hair out…” Muzet at this point muttered to herself while Vera texted Nova to change up their plans.

Gaius came back to his apartment as soon as he was finished what he set out to do for that day. He was also concerned about Emily seeing as no one had called or texted him in a while now.

As soon as he opened the front door he saw one agitated, and one pouty. He figure that Muzet lost whatever it was she was trying to accomplish and Vera was just annoyed that she even tried.

“So what’s going on now?” He asked as he looked at Muzet.

“She’s in the shower now don’t worry. She’ll smell like a man though….” She was obviously not happy about that but Gaius didn’t care.

“Muzet, maybe this woman just wants to get clean and doesn’t care how right now. Besides, you can go out once she’s dressed and ready.”

“Yes but Emily locked Muzet out so we can’t get to her clothes to clean them.” Gaius just sighed at that. Figured.

“I can look through my closet to see what I can dig up. I’m sure I have stuff from when I was a teen still.” They would be big on her but it was better than nothing.

“And now she’s going to look like a guy? I’m telling you now, you’re going to want her to be as feminine as possible.” They finally had to ask.

“Since when did you start giving a shit about how people looked?” Vera finally asked.

Muzet winked at Vera. “My motives are my own.” This made them both sigh.

Vera’s GHS rang and she excused herself. As she walked into the hall of the apartment complex and closed the door, the water finally stopped running and Emily came out in nothing but a towel.

“Hey Muzet, I think I’ll be okay with my hair, it’s just going to take patience….” She looked at Muzet and caught Gaius’ figure out of the corner of her eye. She went red in the face immediately. No one has ever seen her naked, let alone in just a towel. Gaius however, was unfazed.

“Here, come to my room and I’ll help you comb your hair out.” Emily just nodded unable to look at him.

Muzet just smirked as she watched the two go into Gaius’ room and shut the door. The woman did need a few things before getting dressed fully so she waited for Vera to get back to do so.

As Emily entered Gaius’ room, she couldn’t help but wonder why it was so dark. He had very little in the room to show personality. A few pictures and a very trinkets but that was it. 

Still, Emily sat on Gaius’ bed and waited for him to grab what he needed. Once he had a comb and something else she couldn’t quite see, he sat behind her and started to untangle her hair from the bottom up. At least it was already looking better than earlier.

“You should have used more conditioner.” Gaius finally spoke after five minutes of silence. He was curious to know when the last time her hair even saw a brush. 

“I wasn’t sure really. It’s hard to gauge after so long…” she was a bit somber with that last part. He was curious as to how she even got to Elympios. She shocked everyone by saying she was from Rieze Maxia. 

“How long have you been here?” He finally asked as he made some good progress on her hair.

“Lets see, the Schism fell over a year ago. So as long as that’s been down.” How in hell did that happen?

“I take it that’s all you’ll tell me?” He asked.

“For now. If I’m comfortable around you enough I’ll talk more. I have some trust issues at the current moment.” He could imagine. She must be a victim of Exodus. But what was their motive?

Emily couldn’t stop fidgeting which in turn kept making her towel fall. That was distracting Gaius mainly because he wanted to help her fix it.

“Would you quit moving? Your towel keeps falling down.” Emily went red in the face again as she yanked it up and held still finally. This was enough to let Gaius finish combing her hair out completely and put it up in a braid to keep her hair out of her face. Once he tied it off, she felt the braid carefully as if to remember how it felt. He looked at her and promised himself to make things work out. No matter what.

“Now, let’s find you something to wear.” At that point, there was a knock at the door. It had to be Vera. He walked over to open it and smiled.

“Perfect timing.” Vera happened to look at Emily. She looked 100% better. She had a better look at the woman and could tell she was underweight as well. That explained why her clothes were way too big. 

“Here, just some basics. Muzet is complaining about wanting food right now and my sister is getting impatient about meeting up with me.” Gaius just nodded.

“That’s fine, I’m sure food is in order right now.” Well then, first a job, a place to live and now food? The only thing that would make this better is finding out what happened to her childhood home. That would be for another time.

“First can I get dressed?” She asked politely. As much as she didn’t mind being fussed over, she’d rather not stay in a towel in a strange mans room. 

“Oh, of course! Here, let me look for an outfit for you really quick.” Gaius went over to his closet and was happy to see some clothing from his ten year quest to conquer Auj Qule. This should fit her. He gave her the bag Vera brought plus the clothes he took from his closet.

“Now, get dressed and we will go over to my friend Ludger’s for dinner.” With that he left Emily to her own devices. When she looked at what all Vera and Muzet got for her, she was getting a sneaking suspicion that Muzet had a plot in mind.

Gaius and Muzet sat out in the living area waiting for Emily to get out. Vera had already left to meet up with her sister. They should’ve offered to let her come with them and bring Nova but Nova was insistent about meeting up. 

Once Emily was out and dressed, even Muzet admitted that it was a good change. Even though she wore Gaius’s old clothes, she wore them rather well like they were her own. Gaius was just happy they fit.

“Come along now, we’re already late for dinner with Ludger.” He said it more to Muzet than Emily. Somehow he knew she’d just follow along without prompting.

“Maybe dinner will be ready when we get there.” Muzet smiled as she clung onto Emily. The woman was just happy that the spirit floated so she just led her along really.

Once at Ludger’s apartment, Emily became acquainted with both Ludger and Rollo, with Gaius disappointed that Jude didn’t come home.

“So why couldn’t Jude come?” Gaius asked Ludger as the two set the table. 

“He said something about a breakthrough with Maxwell. Didn’t really get too into it.” Ludger shook his head as he spoke. Getting that boy to come home and eat was next to impossible some days. At least Gaius would keep him company besides Rollo, and Leia and Alvin on the occasion.

“Are you sure its a good idea to take on a pet project like this though?” Gaius looked at Ludger curiously. 

“You mean taking in Emily? Of course it’s good. She needed help and I was able to provide it. Why I’m taking her under my wing specificly I’m not sure. Surely I’ll figure out why but, I’ll admit, something drew me to her.” He thought back to earlier in the day when those two idiots brought her into his office. She was defensive and that wasn’t her exact nature. Maybe he was trying to help her be herself again? He wasn’t sure.

“Anyway, once I put down Rollo’s food we’ll eat. Although,” Ludger smiled as he watched Emily play with the fat cat, “have you seen her smile yet?” He nodded over towards her as she sat on the floor letting Rollo chase the string in her hand rather pathetically. He was out of shape but damned determined to catch it. Emily had a huge grin on her face as she watched the cat. Occasionally she laughed as it caught Muzet’s long hair.

“I think this is the first time she’s smile all day. It’s also hard to tell if it’s genuine yet.” He was glad to see this. Maybe this will all work out for the better.

After dinner, they still had no more knowledge of Gaius’s new roommate than they did when Vera asked for information earlier in the office. Emily wasn’t budging and no one could tell why. Jude finally came home and blinked in confusion as he looked at the new woman.

“Um…” He wasn’t sure where to really start. The first obvious thing should have been ‘who is this?’ but a million other questions popped into his head as well.

“Jude, this is Emily. Emily, this is Jude Mathis.” Emily stood and shook Jude’s hand. He held on a bit longer than he should’ve but his brain was going a mile a minute. 

“This is G-Erston’s stray cat he picked up today.” Gaius shot Ludger a look as he concluded the introduction. Muzet just snicked as Emily ignored the comment.

“Are you okay?” Emily asked, snapping Jude from his thoughts.

“Hey could you come into my room so I can look you over really quick?” He offered quickly. He was highly concerned by the way she looked. She was underweight, not by too much thankfully but enough to cause concern. 

“O-okay…” She followed him into the spare room that was once Julius’s. Gaius and the others watched as Jude shut the door and sighed.

“Well, we won’t get to see that show” Muzet sighed as she went back to playing with Rollo.

“No, but I’m sure we’ll hear the commentary.” Gaius offered some sort of hope. He wanted Jude to look Emily over but the interesting part was that Jude volunteered. He wasn’t prompted, he wasn’t asked, he just, did it.

“Wow, your bust is in rather good shape.” 

“Hey! Don’t grab those!” They all flinched as they heard a hard and loud smack. 

“Sorry! I’m trying to do a full examination!” 

“Yeah well ask first!” 

“Alright, on the scale then.” 

“At least I’ve eaten on occasion.” 

“Not enough though. You need to gain about 30 pounds.” 

“Yeah well, hard to do that on the street, but give me credit. I was out on them for a year and that’s the worse!” 

“Yeah but I’m pretty sure you’re lacking in everything which explains any mood swings you have or will have until you balance out.” 

The three friends sat in the living area listening to the conversation that took place between the other two in the spare room. Back and forth, back and forth they argued. But once Jude had everything he needed to start getting Emily’s health on track, they walked out of the room.

“We will need a family history.” Jude was serious about that one. Without it he wouldn’t know what to look for or who to send her to for normal care.

“Yeah well, good luck with that.” Was all she wanted to speak on the matter. Jude just shook his head. 

“I’m going to need it either way. Your parents are alive or dead?” He started to ask but Gaius saw that Emily was starting to shut down so to speak

“I think that’s our cue to leave for the night. Muzet, stay here or go back to the spirit realm.” Gaius looked at her and gave her a look that said his apartment was not an option. But Ludger’s was. Ludger didn’t mind as it at least meant that Jude and Emily’s friendship wasn’t going to get any rockier already. Muzet didn’t seem to mind either as she floated over to Jude and wrapped his arms around the now flustered researcher. 

“Alright, I’ll stay here then.” She winked at him which made Emily shudder at the thoughts that could’ve ran through Muzet’s mind. Still, better the spirit here than at home. 

Gaius and Emily walked home without speaking much to each other. It wasn’t an awkward silence, rather it was a rather pleasant silence. But seeing as it was night time, Gaius just loosely wrapped his arm around Emily’s shoulders to keep her close and to deter anyone with horrendous thoughts.

To Emily though, the walk home went by in a flash. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened today. She went from homeless to employed and sheltered within hours. Vera had texted Gaius during dinner saying that the Chancellor had approved of all documents. Her alias is now Emily Lutus, a name borrowed from a friend who wasn’t minding having a ‘cousin’, with her place of residence being Kanbalar, Auj Oule. A place she had never been to due to not venturing out of her hometown much when she lived there. 

When they entered into the apartment, Emily was still feeling like this was a dream. Gaius showed her the room she was to sleep in from here on out. She couldn’t believe how clean it was. She walked over to the bed and plopped onto it. She felt like she was melting into it, it was so comfortable for her. Gaius just leaned against the doorframe and watched his new friend. He was called crazy by Vera at some point to which he ignored that text. He wasn’t regretting anything at the moment and was sure that the roommate thing would work out for the both of them.

“So then, what time do I have to be up?” Emily asked a bit muffled by the pillow she was resting her head on. 

“Well, the latest you can come in is elven in the morning and the earliest you can go in is five in the morning. I usually am the first one in.” He admitted.

“So then, my work will be cut out for me then.” He looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” He watched as Emily sat up on the bed to look at him better.

“Vera and Muzet have tasked me with making sure you eat and actually stay sane…” She shook her head, “Which is funny considering the road for my own health is going to take a while too.” 

“We’ll work on it together then.” Gaius offered to her.

“Sounds good to me.” She yawned at that moment which made Gaius chuckle. She was pretty cute.

“Sounds like you’re ready for some sleep.” Emily just nodded as her eyes drooped a bit. Before Gaius could say anything else, she fell over and fell asleep almost instantly. He just smiled at her as he shut the light off and closed the door. He sighed after the door shut though, hoping that maybe his nightmares would go away.

Of course, everything still happened the exact same way as they always did, and they woke him up after only a few hours of sleep. He grumbled as he got up anyway and started to get dressed. 

As he finished getting dressed, he heard some noises and went to go check it out. He saw someone in his kitchen area but didn’t really react when he saw it was a female figure. Emily was struggling to get something down from the cabinet. Gaius walked up behind her and helped her get the item that she was reaching for. This startled her but she relaxed as she looked to see it was only her new roommate. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” She asked as she gratefully took the item from him. 

“You could say that. Why are you up though?” He half expected her to sleep most of the night and day away. Yes they wanted her to start as soon as possible but everyone understood that maybe she needed to rest up as well. 

“Eh, my body kicked into its normal cycle of, ‘get up we need to move’. Mainly because that’s what I got use to.” She looked rather ashamed of it. She had no real control over how she could live while out on the streets. 

“It’s alright. It’ll be a while before you get use to living here. I don’t expect you to act like you’ve lived with me for years.” She looked at him hopeful. 

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure considering your position…” She continued her task which looked to be making breakfast. Gaius watched as Emily practically knew her way around his kitchen. He was amazed by that. She was doing everything flawlessly for the most part. 

“Hey why don’t you go sit and relax while I finish up?” She smiled at him. She knew he wasn’t eating the way he should. 

“Alright, I think I can make time for this then.” He started to walk over to the small table he had for eating his meals. 

“Erston?” She called to him. Gaius turned at the use of his civilian name. He saw something in Emily’s eyes that wasn’t there before. It wasn’t hope, it was more like, she was alive finally.

“Yes what is it?” 

“Thank you.” They smiled at one another. Maybe this would work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this thrilling chapter, Gaius and Emily's antics continue as they get use to working with one another more so than living together. There is also a date with Alvin thrown in. And then Muzet is just

Being roommates? Yes, that was what would work out best. Emily being one of his subordinates, that was turning out to be interesting. Emily ended up working under Ludger doing a lot of secretarial stuff for the department he took temporary control over while they also looked for a new director for that division. 

She would get either overwhelmed or just flat out bored and bugged Gaius as much as she could. It usually ended with Ludger dragging her from the office to which made Gaius laugh on more than one occasion due to the facial expressions she would have.

“Come on, let me skip out early please?” Emily say next to him behind the desk in Gaius’s office. She was trying to pull off the cute thing but Gaius was becoming immune to it rather quickly. 

“Look, just because Ludger gives you a lot to do doesn’t mean he’s doing it to be mean. He knows you can get it done because he’s seen you get it done.” He didn’t look away from his own work. This annoyed Emily.

“Do it and get it done in the same day are two different things. I don’t want to turn into a workaholic like my mother was…” She had trickled little things like that throughout the entire month. So far he knew her mother worked closely with the government, which one he wasn’t sure yet, and he father went from soldier to industrial worker. Again, which military he was affiliated with was still a mystery. Still, Gaius just sighed.

“Look, I understand you don’t want to live to work. No one should have to do that.” Emily didn’t look at him, she just stared out the window, probably wanting to go back to Rieze Maxia just like he did. “But you won’t do that if you don’t let yourself. You need to pace yourself so you get stuff done before deadlines, and at reasonable times too.” He tried to offer advice several times but she just wasn’t interested in it.

“I know, it’s just, this reminds me of so many lonely nights. My dad had to work what he did but my mother didn’t. She just did.” She spoke like she was spacing out completely. These were the few times Gaius didn’t push her away. He would let her be because she’d snap out of it. 

Ludger walked into the office looking for his subordinate. When he couldn’t see her initially, he sighed.

“Hey has Emily come in for her daily mope session?” Gaius just quietly signaled to Ludger that she was sitting next to him. Ludger nodded and walked around the desk to see where she was exactly. When he saw it was a rather bad episode she was having, he sat next to her and leaned against her. She looked at her friend and just leaned her head against his. This was only the second time this had happened. They learned quickly that she was starting to calm down and really think about things. Or at least that was the prevailing theory among them. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” She finally said. Ludger stood up and offered his hand to help her. Gaius just watched as she took the help from their friend. 

“Sorry, I get this way when I’m overwhelmed. I’m trying to get better about it but, I just don’t know what all I can do.” 

“You could actually pick someone to confide in.” Gaius offered. Emily sighed.

“There isn’t anything dark about my past. It’s just rather difficult to talk about for some reason.” Ludger thought for a moment about that. 

“But maybe there is something you’re repressing and that’s why you don’t want to talk about it? Because once you unravel it, it’ll come back?” Emily just shook her head.

“It could also be paranoia. The way I got to Elympios was just...I don’t even understand why they did what they did…” Ludger and Gaius looked at one another concerned.

“Look, why don’t I help you with your work today?” Ludger finally offered as they walked out of the office, leaving Gaius to his work. Last week, she was flailing about trying to get away from Ludger who was holding her by the collar of her shirt. This week it was a complete 180. 

Gaius’s GHS went off. Just what he needed, more distractions. He answered either way knowing if it's a friend of his, they won’t give up so easily.

“Hello?” He answered rather flatly.

“Hey Gaius ol’ buddy!” Gaius sighed silently to himself.

“Alvin, what is it you want?” 

“Whoa, to the point as always. Must be at work.” 

“If you know I’m working then get to the point…” Gaius was close to growling and now wished Emily was still in the office with him.

“Alright, well I was wondering about that girl you’re rooming with.” 

“Emily?” Gaius was a bit shocked. Yes everyone knew about her, but this was the first time in the month she’d lived with him that someone other than Jude or Ludger asked about her. 

“Yeah! Emily!”

“What about her?” He was starting to get a feeling he knew what it was he was going to ask. 

“I was wondering, is she single? I want to get back in the dating game and she probably wants to get back into the social scene.” That would be logical but after today, he wasn’t sure how his roommate would take it.

“I’d have to ask her first to be honest. I know she’s single but getting to the social scene after being away from it for a year is another story.” Alvin thought for a second.

“Then why don’t you give me her contact information and I’ll just start getting to know her on my own.” 

“Alright, but I’m going to let her know first so she doesn’t freak out on you or ignore you.” 

“Fair enough.” He could tell Alvin was grinning on his end.

“If that’s all then I need to go.” Gaius hung up before Alvin could get another word in edgewise.

That afternoon when everyone was leaving for the day, Gaius found Muzet with Ludger and Emily. Apparently the three were in a heated debate.

“I’m telling you no way.” Emily was adamant about it. When she saw Gaius she latched onto his arm.

“Tell her I don’t need nor want a makeover.” Muzet pouted. She’d been on this makeover kick for about a week now and Emily was not giving in.

“I don’t think she needs one. Especially if she doesn’t want one. If she is happy the way she is then leave it be.” Gaius couldn’t figure out Muzet’s motive. She’d been trying to get this woman to do everything either feminine or just plain cute and in all honesty, Gaius prefered the way Emily did herself. She only dressed in men's clothing if it was a t-shirt for wearing around the house. Otherwise she wore low cut tops more often than Muzet thought. She even got stares some days by the way she dressed.

“Thank you!” She hugged her roommate's arm. Muzet was disgusted with how much they flirted with each other sometimes. But they denied having feelings for one another.

“You’ll get one eventually.” Ludger just stood off to the side sighing at what Muzet said. 

“So, who wants Mambo Curry tonight? I’m making it Elle style.” Gaius looked at his friend and smiled.

“That sounds like a plan. Emily, care to join us?” Over the last month, they on and off ate at home. He usually gave her an option if she didn’t want to socialize. Emily nodded, hoping that time with friends would help ease her out of her funk. Besides, if Jude came home she could hear more about spyrite technology. Like many Rieze Maxians, she was unsure how to approach spyrtix technology until Jude explained that first night what was done to help give them time to find a solution. 

Gaius wanted to hug her and tell her it was alright, but she clung to his arm rather well. The walk to Ludgers was filled with talk and laughter from everyone but Emily, who just quietly walked with everyone, refusing to let go of her friend. 

What’s wrong with me today? She pondered to herself as she continued to focus on not slowing down her friends. 

Why am I like this? She started to loosen her grip on Gaius just a bit, but enough for him to take notice.

I don’t get it. Why is everyone being so kind to me? Why do they even care? I’m an intruder in this circle. I know nothing about what anyone is talking about. What makes it worse is they seem to not want to tell me about certain things. Is it because they are pretending to like me? Or are they taking pity on me like all the others did? Her mind just kept going with the thoughts until she was left behind due to letting go of Gaius completely. She wanted to run but something told her not to. Something told her to stay put. 

Gaius saw that Emily lagged behind and had everyone stop for a moment while he went to retrieve her. Her just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to their friends. It was days like this he found that his actions helped her more than his words. Her depressive episodes were getting better from what they could tell. But seeing as they only knew her for a month now and haven’t really seen many of this episodes, they weren’t really sure. 

Emily just leaned against Gaius and took in the warmth he provided. Muzet just smiled sadly. There was much she wish she could just take away but couldn’t. That wouldn’t leave Emily who she was. Someone who is now able to heal. It may take a long time for her to fully heal but, so long as she didn’t force it, she would be fine. 

Still, they made it to Ludger’s apartment with no issue. Emily sat on the floor and played with Rollo while Gaius sat on the couch watching them. Muzet just floated in the air plotting and planning. 

Emily used one of the cat toys Ludger had to play with Rollo but found the fat cat was stronger than he seemed. Gaius found one of the mice that the cat like to play with as well and tried to toss it towards the cat to distract it but it landed on Emily’s chest instead which in turn made Rollo pounce on her chest. 

“Oph!” She sounded off as the cat landed. Muzet watched with concern. The woman hardly gained any weight and this could hurt her. 

“You’ll pay for that one Erston.” Gaius just laughed.

“That was an accident.” He tried to defend himself but the woman on the floor just glared at him as the cat laid down fully. She was defeated by a fat cat. 

“Can we get a cat?” That came out of nowhere and Muzet and Ludger each listened with great interest without seeming like they wanted to interfere. 

“No, I’ll end up being the one to take care of it.” Muzet marveled at how after only a month these two humans acted like they knew each other all their lives. 

“Please?! It could help with my emotional problems.” Gaius was curious about that part. If it did help then even if he did do 90% of the care for the creature, it was still better than nothing. 

“I’ll think about it.” Drat, so much for that plot for now. 

“Fine.” She found she was having trouble breathing now thanks to a certain furry animal. 

“Rollo, as much as I love you, you’re bruising my ribs.” Muzet huffed at that, “what?!” 

“More like he’s probably fracturing them. I wonder, how much weight have you gained? I’d think ten in a month is reasonable. But from the looks of it I can’t even say you gained five.” Ludger and Gaius both gave each other a look that told the other, stay out of this. 

“He isn’t fracturing them. Trust me, I’d know if he was. Besides, I’ve gained plenty of weight.” Gaius couldn’t look at Emily with that comment. They both didn’t eat like they should be so he even doubted that.

“Right, when Jude gets here, if he does, I’ll have him weigh you.” Emily took that as a challenge. 

“Alright you’re on!” As if on cue Jude walked in the door only to be trounced on by Muzet. 

“H-hi Muzet!” He was a bit stunned that she was still so bold in hugging him. Then again, maybe he should just get use to it. It has been a while now since she started doing this.

“Jude you’re home! Excellent, weigh that child over there!” Emily took offense to that.

“I’m not a child! I’m 29…” Everyone tried not to look at her stunned.

“What?” Rollo finally got off of her so she could sit up finally. 

“You do realize that’s the first bit of information we’ve gotten out of you since day one correct?” Ludger spoke up finally. Everyone was just stunned. They tried so many times to get her to talk. Gaius was hoping Alvin could get some information now that he was interested in her. 

“So? That was the one question nobody asked.” 

“Actually, she has a point. Out of every question we bombarded her with, age was not one.” Gaius reminded everyone. Muzet chinmed in though.

“Yes, but that’s because it’s rude to ask a lady her age.” Emily and Gaius both just shot her a look.

“Well it is.” 

“I just gave it out like it was nothing. I would like to think that maybe it’s not?” Rollo looked at everyone in the room. 

“Merow?” He wanted to eat and his noises seemed to break the tension in the apartment. 

“Yes Rollo, we’ll feed you. I’m almost done with your food.” Ludger reassured his cat. Jude moved away from Muzet who just stayed where she was.

“And while you do that, Emily?” Emily looked at Jude, “I need to weigh you. It’s been a month and we need to see what progress you’ve made.” 

Gaius and Ludger were curious to see if Muzet was right. Muzet just sat at the table awaiting for the food to be placed. 

As Ludger and Gaius set the table and placed the food on it, as well as put Rollo’s dish down, they heard the answer they were waiting for.

“You only gained five pounds!” Jude was astonished at this. The goal was ten. 

“Well, old habits die harder than you think. We should’ve aimed for five to begin with!” Emily did have a point there.

“Yes but you were suppose to start killing the habit a while ago. Doing things for two weeks straight will start to form better habits.” At that point Jude and Emily came out of the spare room. 

“Yeah well, how about we eat dinner? I’m starved.” She sat down at the table and before Jude could say anything else, Gaius stopped him. 

“This has been a rather rough adjustment for her. The goals aren’t unreasonable but her habits are very hard to kill.” Gaius defended his roommate. He had been watching for a while now as she struggled to remember to take a shower, let alone eat. A few times he’s locked her in the bathroom so she got the message to clean up. 

“You’re right. I guess I’m being pushy then.” Jude sat across from Emily and next to Muzet. Ludger took the seat on Jude’s other side while Gaius sat next to Emily. As they ate, the conversation went on about what could be done to help Emily. The worst part was that Gaius was little to no help since he wasn’t eating properly either. Ludger changed the topic though before an argument broke out between everyone. 

Once dinner was done, Jude offered to help with cleanup while Muzet insisted that she played with Emily’s hair. This didn’t bug the woman because she liked it when Gaius played with her hair. As Muzet started to comb the woman’s hair out with her fingers, Emily was starting to feel a lull. Gaius looked over and chuckled as he watched his roommate try not to succumb.

“Careful there. She likes her hair being played with.” He warned Muzet who started to style Emily’s hair. 

“I can tell. Maybe I could tether with her later.” Jude and Gaius both looked at the spirit with great concern.

“Don’t even think about it.” Emily snapped back to reality. Maybe Muzet shouldn’t have said that last part out loud then. Emily was aware about tethering between spirits and humans thanks to Jude. 

“Fine, I’ll just play with your hair.” Muzet proceed to do just that.

Once everyone decided it would be a good idea to turn in, Gaius and Emily left for home, but not before telling Muzet to stay behind. Ludger wasn’t thrilled but Jude didn’t mind sharing his room.

“I feel bad for Jude some days.” Emily said to Gaius once they were out of the apartment complex.

“I don’t. He doesn’t know when to say no, to the right people that is.” Gaius wasn’t going to even pretend that he did feel sorry because he didn’t. Jude put himself into situations even after being told her didn’t have to. Leia was right, he’s too nice for his own good.

“Still though” Emily shrugged. 

“Don’t put pitty where it’s lost.”

“It’s not pity, it’s just confusion really.” That caught Gaius’s attention.

“Just confused as to how someone so smart can get himself into those situations?” 

“Yeah I guess so. Like do I feel sorry for him? Some days, but it’s because no one is standing up for him either.” That was new way to put it.

“So then, I was wondering about something.” Now was the time to change topics.  
“What’s up?” Emily asked with earnest.

“I have a friend who is trying to find a date at this moment. Are you ready to get back into the social scene, let alone dating?” That was the one thing Emily liked about her friend, he didn’t beat around the bush so to speak. He got to the point.

“Well, if it’s a friend of yours, sure.” Why not, if it was someone Erston knew, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Excellent. I already gave him your contact information.” He knew that she didn’t mind.

“That explains the text I got earlier from someone I didn’t know.” She pulled out her GHS and looked at it again.

“Yes, seems like he was more eager than I’d thought.” Emily just shrugged as she held onto Gaius’s arm while they continued their walk home.

As the next week and a half went by, Emily and Alvin had been texting each other back and forth and had arrangements for a date. Though on the night of said date, Gaius could tell Emily didn’t have her heart into it. 

“Cancel if you aren’t sure about this.” He told her for what felt like the millionth time that night. 

“I’m alright, just nervous.” She stepped out of the bathroom, letting her friend see the ‘finished product’ so to speak.

“Well, how do I look?” Gaius took a good look at her. Her skin was lighter than he thought, but was evening out. Her face was a slight heart shaped face and he could see how well her hair framed it when she styled it in a way that was flattering. Her eyes weren’t lit up though. They were on the darker side, unlike their usual brown color they were almost black. Her hair color was coming through a lot better now that she did take care of herself better. The outfit she wore was modest seeing as it was a first date with someone she didn't know, Gaius thought it appropriate.

“I think you look beautiful. You did well with your makeup and hair.” Emily blushed at the compliment. 

“T-thanks.” Before she composed herself, there was knock at the door. Gaius walked over to answer it. 

“Hey Erston! Long time no see” Alvin had his signature grin on. He was excited at least. Maybe that would help Emily.

“Yeah well, I’m running a corporation now plus having to take care of the stray cat.” Emily glared at him for that on. Alvin laughed as he came in. 

“Well then, your hands are full then aren’t they?” He then looked at his date and whistled.

“Well now, sure you don’t want her for yourself?” This was going to be a long night and Emily knew it.

“I think he’d rather I’d be with whomever I want.” Her defenses kicked in and Gaius decided to let Alvin learn the hard way.

“Fair enough. Erston is chivalrous that way. By the way, I’m Alvin Svent.” He held his hand out and Emily took it.

“Emily Lutus.” She liked the name a lot and was always bummed when she couldn’t get Elize’s information to talk to her. Mainly to thank her for letting her be a missing ‘cousin’. Alvin knew the situation so he didn’t press for information. No, he’d press for different information later.

“Well then, a pretty girl with a pretty name, shall we then?” Emily was reluctant to take his arm and let him escort her to dinner. But she took it and with one final glance at her roommate, they left. To Gaius, this would be interesting. If things went well, he wouldn’t have to worry about her.

Though, as Emily and Alvin walked to the restaurant that they agreed to go to, Alvin could tell things were going stale and quick. She barely talked to him and even when she tried to start the conversation it went quiet real quick. Alvin wasn’t sure how to get information from her either if this was how the night was going to go.

“I could go for a drink.” Emily finally said something worth wild.

“Same actually. I’d be willing to skip dinner if you trust me.” Emily looked at him curiously.

“Go on.” Alvin grinned. Now they were getting somewhere.

“I know a great bar with a good kitchen so if you get hungry, you can get something quick to eat.” Emily nodded her head.

“Alright sounds good. Do they have the ‘Duval special’?” Alvin laughed.

“Whoa now, you’re telling me that this little girl can drink Erston under the table?” Even he had a hard time remembering to use Gaius’s civilian name.

“What, he can’t handle some potato based alcohol?” 

“Well, according to a mutual friend of ours, he took one drink and got drunk instantly.” That made Emily giggle uncontrollably. 

“I’m going to have to remember that.” This was what he wanted but found that maybe, they could be friends instead.

“So then, what do you say?” Emily looked at him.

“Alright, but I’m going to make it interesting.” That held Alvins attention as they stopped for a moment.

“Go on then.” 

“If you drink me under the table, I’ll tell you something even Erston doesn’t know.” Alvin grinned madly. This was exactly what he was hoping to accomplish.

“Alright, and if you drink me under the table, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Emily thought about that one. Alvin sweated a bit but knew she may have other things in mind.

“Okay then, tell me about this Milla Maxwell. I’ve heard a bit about her but they tend to sush up whenever I’m around.” 

“Deal. Now, let's turn this corner and go see who can hold their liquor.” 

“So then, what about getting her that cat?” Gaius didn’t want to tell Emily, but Vera had been trying to convince him to get her a cat. If she found out, that would be the end of the argument and there would be a cat roaming around the apartment. 

“I told her I’d think about it. She brought up a good point in the benefit of having one.” 

“What’s that?” If Gaius was considering it, it had to be a good point.

“Her emotional state. She said it could be good for it especially on the days I’m not here.” 

“There you go. Something to take care of, little maintenance really.” Vera was making the cat sound like a child almost.

“Maybe we should have kids while we’re at it…” He grumbled which only made her laugh on her end. She had been teasing him just as much as Muzet but in a different way. Instead of a cat, make a kid with her. That made Gaius blush a lot more than Muzet teasing him and Emily about their excessive ‘flirting’. 

“Or just get the cat. You’re not that interested in her right?” Vera knew they weren’t flirting romantically, or romantic partners of any sorts. They were friends who happened to be rather close. Platonic and nothing more. It worked out rather well. 

“True. Hopefully things go well with Alvin. It may just kill that lonely feeling she still gets on the occasion.” Vera wasn’t sure about that.

“How about you focus on finding her a suitable pet first? Things may not take off.” 

“That’s true. Alright, I’ll give it more consideration.” With that Gaius hung up on Vera. He sat back on the couch and sighed. He hoped all was going well. He wasn’t sure about Alvin being stable enough to go out on a date, but if he was sure then why stop him? Beside, Emily was willing so it worked in the end really.

The door opened though and all hope dashed. He saw his roommate enter the apartment giggling like Elize with her friends and started to get concerned.

“Did everything not go fine?” He asked as he got up to approach her. Emily tripped getting out of her shoes and Gaius caught her just in time. She was still giggling.

“Did what go fine?” He could smell the small bit of alcohol on her. This wasn’t boding well.

“The date?” He asked as he watched her walk just fine to the kitchen.

“Oh that, yeah we got to talking and found that maybe dating each other isn’t the best….help…” She got stuck trying to reach for a glass on the top shelf. Maybe it was a good thing he hadn’t rearranged things quite yet. 

“Here let me help.” She was rather tipsy but thankfully not drunk. He stood behind her which made her jump at how sudden his appearance was. He then grabbed the glass and filled it with water. He held it while she drank from it. Once she was done and the glass was safely in the sink, he led her to the couch so he could ask her how the evening played out.

“So what did you end up doing?” He asked as she cuddled against him.

“We went to a bar he liked because he didn’t believe that I could drink him under the table. Little did he know that the bartender knew you so he helped me out.” Gaius couldn’t help but laugh at that. He knew which bar they went to which is probably how she at least got home safe. 

“Well now that will be interesting to hear about next time I stop in.”

“Yeah, he said we should both stop in at some point.” She paused for a moment trying to recollect the evening’s events. “But yeah, it was rather lame really. Once Alvin got enough booze in him, he started to weep about this woman name Jill. I was trying to get him to tell me something else. He was all over the place that even the bartender offered to call you to come collect me. I was so pissed but then again, I found out a lot about him.” That made Gaius freeze. What in hell was he thinking? He should’ve warned Emily not to get Alvin drunk but damnit all, this could compromise everything!

“Is that all he talked about?” He hesitantly asked.

“Yeah, he talked about how he knew some secrets even the king didn’t know and I’m like, I don’t care but tell me if you dare because I’m willing to snitch.” She was actually rather angry about this. 

“You care that much for your homeland?” She looked at him confused.

“Oh right, I meant to say king of Auj Oule. Natugal is dead. Actually...no I shouldn’t…” She turned away from Gaius. Damn. That was out the window really quick.

“Ah, should’ve known better. Coming from Auj Oule myself, I know the king is rather tough on traitors.

“So I’ve heard. Otherwise he’s popular.” Emily was just unamused. This made Gaius wonder how she would actually take the news of him being that king she talked little about.

“Quite. But enough about that. You need to go to bed.” Emily was going to put up a fight and he could tell. It took him a few minutes just to stand she clung to him that hard. Once he stood he just picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Quite glad she did nothing to him normally, and even tipsy. He’d hate to see her drunk. 

“By the way, Alvin told me a secret.” That made Gaius sigh.

“Tell me then, what did the traitor tell you?” He asked as he got her to her room and turned around so she could get changed.

“You can’t handle Duval’s potato based liquor.” She grinned slyly, sort of, as she looked at him. He didn’t dare turn around due to not knowing if she was done and being red in the face.

“Damn that man….” Emily just giggled as she fell over onto her bed. Gaius turned to make sure she was alright, glad to see she was at least dressed. He just shook his head at the woman. She was quite entertaining this way, but again, he did not want to see her drunk any time soon.

“Is that all?” He inquired.

“That and that we need to have more fun. We work an awful lot. Maybe we should take a day or two off. I’d love to go back home at some point.” Gaius smiled at that.

“I’d actually like to see where you came from.” Emily looked at him, she hadn’t thought about opening up to many people about who she was or where she came from. It really didn’t matter to her. She wasn’t anyone important. Just someone who got mixed up in a lot of stuff.

“Well, maybe that’ll be how you find out about me. I know I’m not very open, but there is a reason to it. I’m sure of it.” She questioned herself. She didn’t really know why she was like this but knew she was. Gaius walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head. 

“Quit that. You are who you are. Besides, I like this little game you play. It lets me get to know you.” Emily just smiled sleepily now.

“Yeah okay, good night.” This was definitely the alcohol working its way. Gaius shut the light off as the woman laid down on her bed and shut the door behind him. He knew tonight would be a struggle for sleep but he would try.

The dream was normal except one thing, when he came across the figures in the alleyway, he recognized both now. Though it was a bit off. The woman whose back always faced him, it had to be Emily. He’d know that head of hair anywhere. Though, it was shorter than it is now, and she seemed, younger. The male one though, he couldn’t believe it.

“Wingul! Leave her alone!” He shouted to them, again he couldn’t tell what either was saying, though he was sure now that Emily wasn’t speaking. It was only Wingul saying something and it wasn’t pleasant. 

“Wingul! Stand down!” He tried again. What was going on? He’d never had Wingul ignore him. Something was very wrong then. Gaius was then horrified as Wingul drew his sword.

“Stop it now she is unarmed!” Wingul still struck. When Emily’s body hit the ground, Wingul then acknowledged Gaius’s presence and was struck with horror. He wasn’t suppose to see this, but then again, he was unsure what was trying to be told to him. So long as he woke up now he’d be okay. The two men just stared at one another. 

“Emily!” That made the scene change. Things were getting more bizarre now. He was back at the hospital but was determined to find his friend. Maybe this was why he ended up here, was to find her. Though, this went just the same and he couldn’t take it. He screamed in frustration.

Gaius woke up with a start. How could one stay the same and the other change? And why now? 

Before he could get up though, his door opened and he watched as Emily sluggishly walked in.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked with sleep still in her voice. She was only half awake but it was like she somehow knew to come in at that moment.

“I’m fine. I just had…”

“A nightmare?” She finished for him. He just nodded wanting to know how she knew.

“Muzet said you get those, but I wasn’t sure how bad.” She came in and shut the door behind her. Gaius was confused as to what she was doing.

“Emily, what are you thinking?” He asked cautiously. 

“The only thing I can think of at two in the morning, now move over.” She got into bed with him. Gaius’s face turned red.

“H-hold on a minute! This is my bed!” She looked at him unamused.

“So? Scoot” she wasn’t giving up. She laid down regardless of being on the edge. Gaius tried to move her but found her to be dead weight. 

“See, you’re tired. Now scoot.” He finally did as asked and moved over so she had room. “Lay back down..” She practically growled. He sighed as he did so. Once he was laying back down, she stroked his hair.

“Now sleep.” She cooed to him softly.

As she continued, Gaius found himself falling asleep faster than he originally did. Once he was asleep, Emily scooted in closer and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Ludger, Vera and Muzet were sitting in Gaius’ office waiting for the pair to come in for the morning. Ludger sat at the desk and started to go over the paperwork Gaius usually handled. 

“They’ll be in, don’t worry Muzet.” He tried to reassure his friend. Though her frantic pacing showed it wasn’t working.

“But they are never this late.” She was truly worried. They were probably sleeping in, or just plain sleeping. But Muzet was ever the worry wort. 

“If you’re so concerned, go over there and check on them. Besides, one missed day isn’t going to upset anything. Agents have been disbursed, everyone has stuff to work on. Ludger can handle his original job. Gaius just did this so that Ludger could focus on the agents, but the director is in today so nothing to worry about.” Vera explained to the spirit but that wasn’t working either. Can’t they just have a day off?

“I’m going over there to check on them!” She announced and vanished.

Vera and Ludger just sighed and hoped those two were ready for a worrying spirit. Though, they did admit it odd that neither answered their GHS’s. 

Once Muzet was in the apartment, she looked around and saw no signs of anyone being awake. When she saw Emily’s door opened, she panicked. 

“Oh no, don’t tell me.” She gasped quietly to herself. She floated over and looked in the room frantically.

“This is going to kill him.” She then raced to Gaius’s room and opened it up only to have all her worry melt away, and a wicked smile play on her face. 

“Well well. Not together?” She watched the two sleeping figures. Gaius had his arms wrapped around Emily protectively, while Emily just clung to him, her head resting on his chest. They looked so peaceful and so, not innocent. Muzet was quite glad to not be a human. She didn’t make any noises floating, so long as nothing fell over.

“I’ll just borrow this.” She grabbed Emily’s GHS which had a camera in it. She snapped a few good ones and sent them to Ludger, Jude and Vera. She then put the camera back but not before spotting Gaius’s camera. The one his friends gave to him not too long ago. 

“Oh, this’ll be good.” She snapped a couple more pictures and found, much to her enjoyment, that she used up the last of the film. She carefully took the film out of the camera and placed it back where she found it. She then slipped out like nothing happened. 

Back at Spirius, Ludger looked at his GHS’s screen intently. He and Vera weren’t sure what to make of it. They were just friends, right? 

Muzet came back in smiling like she had a plot cooking up. Ludger and Vera both just shot her a look.

“You’ll be in big trouble once they find out. If Leia gets a hold of this, who knows what’s going to happen.” Ludger was right. Leia liked the juicy secrets and gossip. 

“Not to mention a possible blow to the whole operation.” Vera wasn’t sure about it but they couldn’t take the chance either. 

“Aw come on, it's just a cute picture.” Though with that, Gaius came in, disheveled and red in the face. 

“Muzet, care to explain this?” He showed her the picture on his GHS. Muzet just smiled while Gaius scowled.

“It’s just a harmless picture and you two were cute together.” 

“Apparently Rowan has already shown this to my sister.” Muzet was shocked. How did Rowan get the picture?

“Let me guess, Jude sent it not realizing what was going to happen?” 

“Rowan asked for it to be sent to him before realizing the consequences of my sister being with him at the time. I have to go to Xian Du now and talk my sister out of making wedding plans.” 

Vera looked at him stunned.

“Come again? Wedding plans? Oh boy.” Ludger just sat back and deflated a bit. 

“Then take a few days. This is serious.” He suggested. 

“Yes but then what about you? That’s the whole reason Muzet and I are both here.” He was worried about their mission getting compromised.

“Don’t worry, I’ll double up on security and cancel a few meetings. But you need to go rectify this.” Gaius was starting to calm down finally.

“You’re right.” But how would he explain this sudden trip to Emily? Besides that, he didn’t really know where his sister was at the moment. At that point Gaius’s GHS went off.

“Hello?”

“Gaius? Oh good, I need a favor.” It was Rowan for the second time that day. This was very unusual.

“What’s wrong?” Ludger, Muzet and Vera all looked to Gaius with concern.

“Could you go to Kanbalar for me? I need someone to go collect Miss Elize.” That was odd, the girl knew her way around the country and could possibly get home on her own.

“Why is she in Kanbalar?” This was making Gaius curious at least. 

“Well, her and a few select classmates were selected to go to the city to study the history and culture of Auj Oule.” Gaius begun to get a sneaking suspicion as to where his sister was at the moment.

“Dare I ask, did my sister put this trip together?” He asked a bit kurtly.

“Why, yes she did. She thought it would help unify the people of Rieze Maxia.” While it was commendable, he had to wonder what her motivations truly were.

“Did they say anything about meeting me?” 

“No, she said that may be for later once the threat level is down.” He’ll give his sister this, she at least keep the secret going.

“She also mentioned that a big event may happen soonish.” That made Gaius mad.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” With that he hung up. Ludger just sighed, having a good idea what was said.

“Muzet, Emily and I have to go to Kanbalar, can you go get her a coat?” He handed her some gald and Muzet just nodded with glee. “Vera, make sure all meetings are canceled and rescheduled. Lara will understand but the others won’t. So just tell them I had a family emergency to see to.” Vera nodded as she went to make all necessary arrangements.

“Ludger?” Ludger turned to his friend. “Make sure you have your most trusted agents with you as much as possible. You may also want to take Rollo to Lara’s and go stay with her as well. Once word is out that I’m gone, who knows what’ll happen.” 

“You’re being a bit over precautious…” Ludger smiled though, he knew his friends cared about him.

“Yes but better to take all cautions instead of taking none.” Gaius turned to leave. But before he did so, he had to ask Ludger one thing.

“When should I tell her?” 

“Hm? The truth?” Gaius just nodded.

“When you see it fit. I wouldn’t wait too long though. The longer it goes on, the worse she may take it. So if you at some point plan to take a plunge with her, I’d make sure she knows before then.” Gaius just nodded and left then


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily meets member number...five? Five! Gaius is just pissed a bit that no one trust Elize enough to venture out on her own. Also, all the emotions! It's too freaking early in the morning to be doing this. I punish myself.....

Gaius got back to his apartment just as Muzet did. Maybe having her go out was a bad thing. But Emily needed to be prepared for Kanbalar and the Mon Highlands. When both friends entered the apartment, they found that Emily still hadn’t stirred from Gaius’s room. Gaius sighed heavily.

“I’ll get her. Stay here.” He ordered Muzet. 

“Fine.” She sighed as she held the bag in her hand still.

“Emily?” He called to his roommate. He opened the door to his room and found her in bed still, covers still on her head. 

“Emily come on, we need to go. So get up and pack four days worth of clothes.” He pulled the covers from her gently. She looked at him with concern. 

“Who all knows?” She asked. Gaius took a deep breath and sighed heavily. 

“I’m afraid it’s gotten to my sister. I’m not sure who all else knows besides another friend of mine.” She nodded. Gaius hadn’t seen her like this. At least she didn’t resent him. She made it clear that it was her choice but the fact that Muzet even dared take the picture was maddening to her.

“Now come along, before I pick you up and get you dressed myself.” She sprang from his bed. That was motivation enough. He couldn’t help but smile at the sudden burst of energy.

“Alright alright. I’ll get changed...what is she doing here?” He forgot about Muzet being in the apartment.

“Hey, look I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how you would react.” To Emily, that was a start. Muzet then handed her the bag.

“Erston had me get this for you. You’ll be going to Kanbalar, a city known for snow.” Emily took the coat out of the bag and was a bit stunned. The coat was black with purple trim on it that looked similar to Gaius’s. That concerned both of them in how warm it would really be.

“Thank you. It’s perfect!” Gaius gave Muzet a side glance. She had that made. But when did she have a chance to get it made?

“Your welcome!” Muzet just smiled. “I better get going. Ludger said he needed help with something.” They both nodded at her as she left. Gaius went to his closet and grabbed a bag that would hold both of their needs. They needed to leave for Marksburg now if they were to catch the last ferry that went to Lakutam seahaven. 

Emily just grabbed a random assortment that equaled out to fours days worth plus a few essentials. She still hadn’t questioned why they were leaving so suddenly. That did make Gaius worry a little bit. He didn’t like it when people blindly followed him. He also questioned why he was bringing her along when he could just up and leave and make no real fuss. 

“Guess I just don’t want her to feel abandoned…” Damnit. He’d have to get that cat now. 

“Erston?” Emily broke his thought and made him crash back down into reality. 

“I’m sorry, I should at least tell you what’s going on…” Emily just hugged him. He was use to her doing this at this point. She usually did this when either of them was feeling down.

“It’s alright. I figured it was urgent. Come on, or we’ll miss the train.” With that, Gaius finished packing the bag and watched as Emily struggled to get it over her shoulder. Some strength training was in order now. 

“Here,” he grabbed it from her with ease and flung it over his shoulder, “now you won’t get hurt carrying it.” She huffed.

“We don’t live that far from the station…” 

Emily was amazed at the way Marksburg was built. It was suppose to be the bridge between the nations and she could see that now. The bridge was amazing to her. She wanted to look around more but knew they were on a time crunch. 

“We’ll travel to Xian Du and spend the night there, then in the morning we’ll make our way to Kanbalar.” Gaius explained as they continued on through the bridge. It was just as busy in the evening as it was in the morning. Emily tightened her grip on Gaius’s hand, to which he returned the reassurance. He wasn’t going to let go.

The rest of their trip, from the boat ride to Lakutam, to Xian Du went by in what seemed to be a flash, minus the couple of monsters Gaius had to take down. Emily felt an itch that she hadn’t felt in months. She wanted to help, she wanted to fight but knew she couldn’t. She just got her energy levels stabilized and knew her strength wasn’t the best. Still though, she collapsed on the bed when they reached Xian Du and got their room.

“Can’t believe they only had a single….” She grumbled into the pillow. Gaius tossed the bag onto the bed next to her which startled her. 

“It’s alright, we’ll survive. Besides, it’s not like Muzet is here to take any more pictures.” He had a point.

“Yeah but, I don’t think we’re comfortable enough to get dressed in front of each other…” 

“They do have a bathroom attached…” Gaius just smiled at her. She was a bit naive but honestly, he couldn’t blame her for being so.

“That helps…” She just blushed. She watched as her roommate took some things out of their bag and go into the bathroom to clean up.

Emily started to go through the bag, not really looking to change into more comfortable clothes, but to get her outfit for tomorrow ready. He rushed them here so this had to be an urgent trip. She didn’t want to slow him down, but she started to panic when she couldn’t find the coat Muzet just got her. 

“Oh shit oh shit…” She cursed herself. She couldn’t believe it. She left it at home. “Damnit.” She was excited to try it on too. Gaius came out of the bathroom dressed in his nightwear which was just sweatpants and a t-shirt. Emily was still not in her nightgown which Gaius thought weird, she was tearing through the bag though. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he walked over to stop her. 

“I can’t find my new coat.” She was frantic. It was the first gift she was given and she already lost it.

“It’s probably back home. Don’t worry about it. You’ll just borrow mine.” He started to put their stuff back into the back, sans a nightgown for her. He handed it to her as she just looked at the bag.

“You won’t be cold?” He laughed.

“I use to walk around Kanbalar as a twenty something year old without a jacket. Just a t-shirt. I’m quite accustomed to the cold.” She looked at him like he was a weird humanoid. 

“If you’re sure.” Gaius just nodded as he grabbed the bag, now with its contents back in it, and set it on the floor so he could lay down. All the rushing about he had to do was finally catching up to him. Emily took the nightgown he gave her and headed to the bathroom to change. Once she was set, she came out and laid down next to him. Within minutes she was out like a light. Gaius took advantage of her not clinging to him yet to shut the lights off. He hoped Elize was okay though. Rowan never went into detail about why the teen had to be collected, just that someone had to go get her. He laid back down next to her, which is when she latched onto him. He sighed before smiling at her. He could get use to this honestly. They became fast friends and their comfort level was getting higher everyday it seemed. 

“If only it could last forever.” He muttered to himself before wrapping his arm around her. She just snuggled him further. He then let himself fall asleep for the night finally.

The next morning Gaius woke up to find himself alone. He sat up wondering where Emily could’ve run off to. The door to their room opened and Emily came in holding a bag. 

“Hey sorry you woke up alone. I woke up about an hour ago and got rather hungry so I went and got us breakfast.” She sat down and pulled out a few things. Yurgen must have found her and helped her.

“By the way, Yurgen says hi. Apparently a picture of me has been making rounds…” She glared at him half heartedly. He chuckled.

“Well, some of my friends were a bit curious so I did let them know what you looked like. I figured Yurgen found you.” She nodded.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure what you like from around here and he help me with that. He even recommended some things he’d thought I’d like.” She poked him in the chest.

“Now come on, let's eat before getting ready.” He ruffled her hair knowing that he would be forced to brush it out and braid it now. Then again, when didn’t he? 

After breakfast, Emily stepped into the shower to clean up for the day. She tried to be as quick as she could knowing they couldn’t waste too much time today. She got dressed in the one outfit that she would possibly be warmest in. She wasn’t too sure though. There was the idea of having Gaius’s coat but, she didn’t want to inconvenience him.

She stepped out once she was done, Gaius going in behind her to get changed. She grabbed her comb and tried to comb out her hair herself. Gaius did it so much for her lately that she felt like she couldn’t do it herself, well, it wasn’t that she couldn’t it's that she tried too hard. Gaius came out to her crying out in pain. He shook his head as he walked over to her and sat behind her. He took the comb from her and proceeded to comb her hair out for her. Emily hung her head as he finished up in no time and braided it for her.

“You’re trying too hard and that’s making you hurt yourself. Take your time and it’ll be easier.” He kissed her on the top of her head. That made her bat him away. 

“Yeah yeah…” She blushed a bit before turning back to him. 

“Well, let's make sure we have everything and set out.” He nodded in agreement.

Once they had everything and were checked out of the inn, the made their way to the Mon Highlands. Gaius was a bit shocked that Yurgen hadn’t tried to find him. Still though, he had a sister to stop and a teenage girl to go collect from Kanbalar and had no time to waste. Emily latched onto his arm as usual.

“Stay close to me alright? It’s rather dangerous in the highlands, especially since it's so cold there.” Emily nodded. 

As they made their way across the highlands, Emily tried to contain how cold she was. A few times Gaius offered his coat but she refused each time. Can’t argue with stubborn. They came across many monsters that for the most part left them alone. 

“It’s beautiful here.” She finally commented. Gaius looked around and realized that maybe he didn’t take in the beauty of his own country. He usually didn’t have time to stop and admire things like this. Even if they were in a hurry, he could see everything he normally didn’t. Still, maybe they could come back and explore at some point. He was pretty sure Emily wouldn’t mind.

Though, the joy they both were feeling vanished when they were being charged at by a couple of boars. Emily got out of the way as Gaius pulled his sword. She watched as he fought the two boars off, but became fearful when a ice dragon came up from behind Gaius.

“Erston!” She called to him. He turned to look at her but it was too late, the dragon swung its tail and hit him hard enough to knock him against the nearby tree. 

“Erston!” She called again frantically. She raced towards him but was stopped by the dragon who now stood between them. Gaius grunted in pain as he looked up. His vision was a bit blurred but was clearing up. He saw his friend confronting the dragon. That couldn’t be good.

“Emily, get back to Xian Du and find Yurgen!” She stood there frozen. She didn’t want to leave him, not like this. A good friend wouldn’t do that, or would they get help? She guessed it depended on what type of friend she wanted to be. 

“NO, I’ll fight.” She stood her ground and confront the dragon for real this time. Gaius wasn’t sure what arte she conjured, but it stunned the dragon long enough for him to finish taking it out with a final blow from his sword. He panted heavily before he collapsed back onto the ground.

“Erston hold on!” She ran to him and used a healing arte. Again, he wasn’t sure which one, but whichever one it was, it worked well. He sat there for a moment, looking at his friend with amazement.

“Since when could you….” before he could finish, Emily knelt beside him and spoke.

“I can use spirit artes! I can fight for the most part!” He never said she couldn’t. He just didn’t think she was up to it yet. He didn’t want her hurt. The snow started to pick up as the sky darken. Storm was coming, and they needed to get to the city soon to avoid it.

“Yes but you could’ve been hurt!” 

“I’m not that weak! Let me at least try! I don’t want to live in Elympios forever! I haven’t used them in months due to fear of being targeted. I don’t like it there but, I want the peace to last. That’s why I stay with you and work with Ludger….” She hung her head trying not to let Gaius see her cry.

“Emily…” He knew that she believed in the peace treaty that the chancellor, prime minister and king signed. She wasn’t the biggest fan of the king but agreed with him which made Gaius happy that they agreed on much. She would make an excellent advisor. 

“Erston please, don’t treat me like the weak woman I was when you first found me. You can’t do that. I’m getting stronger and you need to act like it…” They both finally stood. She was right though, he was treating her like she was still weak when she was trying so hard to get stronger. Emily collapsed though. This freaked Gaius out a bit. 

“Emily!” She was shivering and was losing consciousness. Gaius took off his coat and made Emily put it on before picking her up to carry her the rest of the way to Kanbalar. 

Elize sat in her room at the inn, wondering where her friend was. Teepo floated about the room nonchalantly, in his own little world.

“Elize, what’s wrong?” He asked her finally. Elize shook her head.

“I’m worried Teepo, I know it’s Gaius we’re talking about, but if this storm gets too bad…” She was worried. Rowan told her that he possibly had a traveling companion with him. What if they both got lost?

“So long as they reach the temple they should be fine right?” Elize did nod in agreement.

“You’re right. I’ll still worry of course, but he can find shelter no problem.” At that point the door to her room busted open with Gaius standing there, his companion unresponsive. 

“Gaius!” She didn’t care about the name thing at this rate. He rushed to put Emily on the empty bed, thankful that she got a double. “What happened?!” 

“We were attacked. A dragon came up while I was distracted and got me rather good. She was able to weaken it so I could defeat it, but I think the mixture of the cold and her usage of spirit artes that she hasn’t used in a long time wiped her out, but it's hard to tell.” Elize went to work using every healing arte she knew while Gaius went and grabbed a few more blankets. 

After a couple hours, Elize finally stopped when Emily was starting to feel warm again.   
“There, that should do it. I was getting worried for a moment.” Teepo was still worried. Gaius looked at his friend with concern. She was still weaker than she wanted to realize but at the same time she wasn’t. 

“Either way I owe you my thanks. I can’t use healing artes.” 

“Is this the ‘stray cat’ Alvin told us about?” Gaius actually smiled at that. 

“Yes, yes she is.” He looked at his young friend. “Now go to bed, you’ve done a lot.” Elize rubbed her eyes, thinking it would help her stay away but it wasn’t working. She just nodded and went to the bed she had been sleeping in. 

Gaius watched as Elize cuddled Teepo and fell asleep almost instantly. He then turned his attention back to his companion. Emily was sleeping quite soundly at this point. He didn’t want to disturb her so he stayed seated next to the bed and leaned against it, hoping sleep wouldn’t elude him.

At some point in the morning, Emily was the first to rise. She hadn’t felt that rested in years. She looked around and saw a girl with blonde locks and a pink and purple stuffed toy nestled to her chest. 

“Where am I?” She pondered as she looked around further. She then saw Gaius and tried to remember what happened. She remembered the dragon, and healing him. Otherwise her mind was blank. She sat up completely and started to stroke Gaius’s hair.

“Erston?” She called to him softly. Slowly but surely, Gaius awakened at the sound of his name being called.

“Emily?” He blinked a bit before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She smiled at him.

“Morning..” She was hugged tightly by him suddenly. She was stunned by his actions, seeing as she was usually the one to hug him. Not the other way around. He must’ve been really scared then.

“I-I’m…” She tried to apologize but he just squeeze her tighter. 

“We were worried. You didn’t respond for almost two hours.” Was he crying? Or on the verge of it? Emily couldn’t tell and just hugged him back as tight as she could.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you so much. I just couldn’t sit by and let you get hurt.” Gaius finally let go of her and sat on the bed. 

“I don’t mind protecting my friends Emily. It’s what I do. I protect the weak until they are strong. Just let me protect you until you are strong enough” she could tell he was pouring his heart out into this. He really did have love for his friends.

“Alright, just let me protect you when the time comes.” Gaius couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“If you insist. Though, it looks as if I’m going to have to train you. I can’t promise it’ll be easy.” Emily just shrugged her shoulders. 

“Pain gives into progress. I need to strengthen myself somehow. I already do it by reading all the books you have….to which you have...interesting taste…….” Before they could continue that conversation piece, Elize started to wake up. Teepo was the first to stir completely.

“NEW FRIEND!” He jumped from Elize’s arms excitedly and circled around Emily’s head. This in turn, freaked Emily out pretty bad. She jumped from where she was, and somehow scrambled behind Gaius who just sat there trying not to laugh at the reaction his friend just had.

“It’s alright, he’s harmless. Now if you were Jude, your head would already be chomped on.” Teepo just gave his usual bitch stare at Gaius for that comment.

“I don’t chomp his head, I kiss it.” Elize blushed at that. He didn’t mean to make the poor teen fight with her doll, or would that technically be herself? 

“Teepo!” She got up from her bed and grabbed the stuff toy, covering his mouth so it couldn’t speak. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s come over him…” Emily peered from behind Gaius. 

“It’s alright Emily, come on now, there we go.” He pulled Emily to his side so that she had an easier time talking to Elize. 

“What is that thing?” Elize took offense.

“Teepo isn’t a thing! He’s Teepo!” Teepo wiggled free from his friend.

“Yeah! I’m Teepo, nice to meet you.” He smiled at Emily who was still trying to make heads or tails out of him.

“My question still stands, what the heck is Teepo?” 

“Teepo is a third generation booster. He can project Elize’s thoughts, whether its by choice or not is up to debate.” Gaius explained finally.

“So Gaius, is this your new girlfriend?!” Elize grabbed Teepo immediately and blushed. Gaius was less than amused.

“For example, that I don’t think was entirely voluntary.” He was slightly annoyed. Rowan was suppose to go over with Elize that Emily didn’t know who he really was. 

“‘Gaius’?” Emily cocked her head to the side. “Why did she?” 

“I’m sorry Gaius! I’m try….” Elize covered her own mouth with a free hand. “I’m sorry….” She was rather embarrassed now. He couldn’t stay mad at her, she was actually trying, but now to throw Emily off the trail.

“Only really close friends call me that. Apparently I remind them of the king on occasion.” Emily just looked at him curiously.

“I didn’t realize that the king of Auj Oule had a name.” Ouch. That one stung Gaius. Elize could see that Emily didn’t put much thoughts into politics. 

“Yes, King Gaius rules over all of Rieze Maxia now. Erston here models his beliefs after the king.” Elize tried to explain as best as she could. It wasn’t a lie, but wasn’t the truth either.

“He does have commendable morals so I see why you would. You said you lived in Auj Oule your whole life right? So it makes sense that you probably followed his rise to power.” Gaius and Elize sighed heavily. Emily was confused more so now. But she didn’t let it affect her as she sat there pondering what they needed to do now.

“So then, since we now have our intended persons,” she remembered to add Teepo in there which made the doll bounce in Elize’s arms with glee, “was there anything else we needed to do?” Gaius did remember something.

“Elize, why is it that I had to come get you suddenly?” Elize looked at her friend for a moment.

“Our teacher got sick. She’s still in the clinic so Miss Outway asked us to contact our parents to come get us. Rowan is busy with work and Driselle is also away on business.” Gaius would have to ask what was going on. But not now.

“Alright, that sounds reasonable. I hurried us here for nothing then. I’m sorry Emily.” Emily shook her head. 

“It’s okay,” her voice went soft suddenly. It was as if she was remembering something. 

“I’m very appreciative. By the way Erston, your sister wants to meet up with you.” 

“And Emily.” Teepo chimed in rather, how to put it? 

“You sound like a school child saying something about being in love….” Emily couldn’t figure the word for it but settled for the description. Teepo took it as a compliment. 

“Where is my sister in the morning normally?” Gaius asked wanting to stop his sister before his cover to Emily was blown.

“Usually out in the square. She’s been doing that every morning, as if expecting you to pop up.” Gaius nodded as she explained everything. Emily had sprung up from the bed to go get dressed in the bathroom. While she did that, Gaius tried to get ahold of his sister one last time before going to find her. 

“By the way,” he spoke low and softly to Elize so that only she heard, “thank you for the save back there. I don’t plan on telling her much for a while.” Elize nodded but grew concerned. How long was he going to wait? It will hurt much worse if he tells her down the road instead of now. She had to put her two cents in, she didn’t want her friends, new and old, to get hurt.

“Gaius…” Emily came out right as she started. Damn, this would have to wait.

“Your turn.” Emily told Gaius who just smiled and went to the bathroom, but not before grabbing a change of clothes from their bag. Elize just sighed as she wondered what she going to do. 

Once everyone was done getting changed into normal day time clothes, they small group set out. 

As Elize said, it wasn’t hard to find Karla. She sat in the main square of the town, patiently waiting for someone to come by. She never knew when but she always waited, until the class showed up of course. But seeing as Elize was the only student from her school left, she waited for her big brother.

The smiled that crept on Karla’s face frightened Emily and made Gaius concerned. 

“Erston!” She exclaimed as she got up to race towards him. She hugged him tightly to which Gaius just returned it. It had been a long time since she was this excited to see him, not since the incident. 

“I can’t believe it! Rowan didn’t want to show me but as soon as I saw I was ecstatic!” 

“Way to get introductions out of the way….” Elize snickered at the snide remark Emily made.

“Karla, where are your manners?” Gaius scolded his sister who just ignored him, he wasn’t being the king right now so what did it matter? She hugged Emily was just as stunned by it. Emily returned the hug rather cautiously. 

“You must be Emily! Elize told me all about you, well what she knew.” Elize was dumbfounded. What happened to the stoic woman that was teaching the class everything she knew about Auj Oule? 

“Well, I only told you what I knew. And my information came from some unreputable sources.” She admitted, though she admitted that before too. Gaius folded his arms across his chest.

“Let me guess, Alvin?” Elize nodded in confirmation.

“It figures. The one man who told you things got drunk as a skunk when we went out the other day…” She never called it a ‘date’ at this rate. It was just a night out drinking.

“Anyway, I’m Karla Outways, G...Erston’s sister.” Emily didn’t notice the skip in her speech.

“Yes, the little sister who just decided two days ago to actually be a little sister…” Gaius wasn’t thrilled in the least bit. He was happy that she was willing to patch things up but, this isn’t what he was expecting either.

“Oh come on, the event may be ways off but never to early to start planning.” 

“Okay hold on, we aren’t together.” Emily blushed a bit. She forgot why they had to find her at first. Now she remembered.

“Huh?” Karla was confused. “But the picture…” 

“Was taken by a friend who's been trying to hook us up. I had a rather bad dream and crawled into bed with him on instinct...i think...that was the night Alvin and I went out to the bar so I can’t remember….” Gaius sighed internally, glad that Emily came up with the excuse for them.

Karla looked disappointed. “Aw, I thought you actually found someone.” 

“I’ve found a good friend. That’s all for right now.” Emily couldn’t help but smile at her friend. 

“Hey, if it turns into anything else, you’ll be the first to know okay?” Emily didn’t realize how much Karla waited for the day now. Still, with her plans on hold for now, Gaius was able to relax a bit more. 

“I take it you need to go back today Elize?” The teen looked at her friend and nodded.

“Yeah, I really should. Besides, I need to make sure Driselle doesn’t work herself too much.” She was concerned for her friend and it showed, even Teepo had a sad look on his face. Something told both Gaius and Emily that if Driselle came by instead she would’ve been much happier. 

“Alright then, I see that my brother has come to collect you so you’ll be safe.” Gaius still couldn’t believe this.

“She can take care of herself perfectly fine.” He knew she could, he’d seen her artes in action.

“Yes but there is the extra comfort knowing that if she gets into a real jam, she can link with someone and make it through just fine.” Linking? Emily was just coming to terms that today was going to be confusing as hell for her now. 

“Still, you should put more faith into her. I’ve never seen anyone besides Lin have such power.” As the three continued to talk, Emily felt like a third wheel, she knew not of what anyone was speaking of.

Emily wandered away for a while, to do something to clear her mind. She left the main square, and eventually Kanbalar all together. She made her way through the highlands, avoiding all the monsters that she could which for the most part they left her alone. She eventually found her way to the Xialan Woods Temple. It was just as run down as it had been, but still stable. It was perfect. She wanted a place where she could be alone for a while. She entered the temple, mindful of everything it seemed. She walked through carefully, not sensing anything or anyone being in the place. Just her, alone with her thoughts. 

She sat down on one of the pews, and just let out all the tension that had been building up since they left the inn. She also finally did the one thing she refused to do in front of her friends. She cried. 

Emily wasn’t sure why she hid her tears, but at the same time, if she found out, maybe she could figure out why she so stubbornly held onto her past. She didn’t understand herself at all. Her past consisted of nothing dark, just lonely nights. There were no murder plots, only a family who loved each other. She stayed away from politics since she was eight years old. She never liked how people got screwed over. The promises that would be made, were made to be broken. The lies that were told hardly ever came to the surface. She also had other reasons besides the monarchs and politicians themselves, to stay far from politics. 

She finally was able to release all the tension she had let build up inside of her. She never meant to make people worry about her. She thought those who were to worry were gone now. She didn’t really have good friends like she does now. In the two short months she’s been with Erston, she made at least five friends and fast. And, they helped her when she needed it. Especially Gaius. 

Though while she let herself cry out her frustrations and sadness, Gaius and Elize searched for her frantically. Gaius couldn’t believe that Emily just ran off like that without saying anything. As they searched for her in town, Karla got word from a merchant that a woman matching Emily’s description left the town about a couple hours ago. Had they really been distracted for that long? Gaius still scolded himself for not holding onto his friend like he usually did. He was just so tired of the teasing. Elize even defended his decision so hopefully he could put his foot down with Muzet about it. 

“Gaius? We’ll find her, don’t worry!” Elize tried to cheer him up but even Teepo was frantic.

“What if she’s lost? What if she’s in trouble?!” He circled around them for a moment before Gaius caught him and handed him back to Elize.

“I know, I’m worried too.” Elize frowned as she watched her friend mentally scold himself still.

“Don’t do that! We need to find her first, then you can fuss over her!” Gaius smiled softly. Elize knew how to help draw them from their dark thoughts. “If she’s out there, we need to find her and fast! She doesn’t have any proper equipment to fight. That’s probably why she’s wiping out like she did last night. She doesn’t even have an allium orb…” 

Gaius nodded at that. Maybe that’s why she seemed weaker than she really was. Damnit, just one more thing he failed to do for her. She was slowly becoming his close friend, which to him was ironic. Wingul had been his closest confidant and friend for years, and here were two women, one being a spirit, taking his place slowly but surely. Maybe this change would be a good thing.

“I never thought about that. When I took her in, all I cared about was getting her back on her feet. I never thought to ask her about what she could or couldn’t do.” Elize looked at her friend worried.

“Hey now, you probably would’ve eventually. Circumstances aside, she reminds me of you.” Teepo chimed in trying to break Gaius’s tension.

“How so?” He was curious.

“You didn’t need a lillium orb to fight in the tournament when you were 12 and were never declared the official winner. You still held you head high as I’m sure she’s been trying to do for whatever reason.” Elize did have a good point. She did all of that last night without a allium orb, something he and his companions all had on them at all times. 

“Come on, let's go find her.” He turned to start leaving the city. Elize and Teepo followed gladly. 

It took them awhile, and Elize having to trust Gaius’s senses to find Emily. He wasn’t too shocked to find her at the temple though. Something about it drew people. When they entered, both could’ve sworn they saw Mila sitting in the pews. But when they blinked she was gone. They looked at each other, trying to see if the other saw the same thing. They checked out the pew they swore they saw her in and found their friend sleeping soundly. Gaius could tell she had been crying. She thought she hid her nightly tears but he knew. More than once he’d go into her room to calm her down. 

He smiled though, she had been wearing his coat the entire time. He offered it to her several times the day prior and when he finally forced her to wear it, she must’ve realized why he offered it. Elize looked at her friend.

“Don’t tell me you’re falling in love?” That was rather abrupt.

“No, just realizing a few things.” Was it love? If anything, it wasn’t romantic. It was the same love he felt for all of his friends. After a few moments, he scooped her up from the pew and carried her back to Kanbalar. Sure the people would talk, but he knew the truth and that was all that mattered. Let the rumors fly. 

A few hours later, Emily woke up to find herself not in the temple, but back at the inn, in Gaius’s lap. He had fallen asleep as did Elize. Emily wanted to just stay like this but didn’t allow herself. She got up as quietly as she could but suddenly felt an arm around her waist and was pulled back down. She looked to see if her friend was awake but he was actually still asleep. She sighed heavily. 

‘Just what I needed’ she thought to herself as she tried to figure a way out of this. She tried to get away again but she found it impossible. With no other option but surrender, she leaned against Gaius and just settled in. 

Elize woke up before Gaius and saw that Emily seemed to have surrendered. The teen giggled slightly. She grabbed her GHS and took a picture of the sight. Emily fumed just a bit. She would get back at Elize, how she wasn’t sure. 

“Oh come on, it's cute!” She showed Emily the picture and her face just went red. She wasn’t sure what she looked like being held like this. She was being pinned by Gaius rather well, one arm wrapped around her waist, another wrapped around her shoulders, all while being held against his chest. 

“How did I get into this situation?” she asked no one in particular. Elize answered though figuring she wouldn’t mind the answer.

“Well, we found you in the temple in the woods. He picked you up and, you actually latched onto him. You’ve been in the same position until you tried to move I guess. He’s a bit of a heavy sleeper when he feels safe. Whenever we were out in the highlands or marshes, he slept lightly. He would be the first to stand watch and the first to react if someone needed help.” Emily just looked down. 

“How did you guys find me?” Elize shrugged.

“He just knew. He has rather interesting senses. He’s been able to predict natural disasters.” Emily pondered at that. Could he be? No, couldn’t be, this was just coincidence. 

“I see, so his senses just, led him to me then?” Elize nodded. 

“Though, we need to get going, I’m sure the governor of Sharilton will be worried if I’m not home soon.” Emily knew what to do. She peered a bit to see if Teepo was asleep. She then looked at Elize.

“You may want to turn away if you don’t want Teepo harassing us.” Elize nodded and grabbed her doll and headed to the hallway. Emily sighed. She didn’t want to do this, but found she may have no choice. Besides, it’s how he woke her up the other day and she about slugged him for it.

“Here goes nothing…” She was not going to hear the end of this for at least the rest of the day. She stretched up and kissed his jaw. The sudden action of hers made him stir slightly. She couldn’t believe it. Maybe she was the lighter sleeper of the two.

“Okay that’s it, either wake up and let me go or I’m gonna slug you.” He still didn’t stir. 

“Alright, last threat because I know you’re able to register what’s going on now. I’ll kiss you fully and let Muzet know. Along with get a picture for her to have.” That made him stir a bit more.

“You do and I swear I’ll knock you into next week myself.” That worked. Finally.

“Yeah well, wake up then. Lazy….oof!” For the second time that day she was in on of his death grip hugs. She knew he didn’t do this often, but did it have to be a death grip?!

“Don’t run off like that again then. We spent hours looking for you.” He released her and she finally sprung free of his hold. She sat on the opposite end of the bed.

“Next time, let me know if you’re getting uncomfortable. It’s hard to tell when you don’t say anything.” She looked at her hands, trying to ignore the look he was giving her. 

“I don’t need your pity…” She spat out. She knew that look all too well, except, if she paid any mind to him, she’d find that he wasn’t pitying her. He did smile slightly though. She was getting back to normal. 

“It’s not pity I’m trying to give you, it’s concern. I know my circle of friends seem odd at times, but they are good people. They care very much for each other and the ones you know currently care for you. I wish you’d see that.” He sat up fully from his half sitting position and took Emily’s hand.

“I wish I could see what you do. It’s so hard to when you’ve been alone for so long.” He shook his head.

“Then open up, if not to me, someone else. It doesn’t matter really. I think once you open up, you’ll find the solution to what you’re having trouble with.” She just nodded, on the verge of tears again. 

She hugged him and started to let them flow. This was a good start. He had always wondered why she was afraid to cry in front of him especially. They lived together and he told her from day one, she could be herself in front of him. It would take getting use to, but once she opened up, he would too. 

Out in the hall, Elize pet Teepo’s head. Teepo had been on the verge of crying himself.

“Elly, what are we going to do?” Elize looked at her friend and smiled a small smile.

“We’re going to be the best friends she’s ever had. She needs friends more than anything right now. I see why she put love on the back burner, but she needs to learn about other forms of love as well.” Teepo nodded. At that point, Karla came up to her.

“Miss Outway? What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came to say bye to my brother and his friend. I have to go back to Xian Du now. You stay with them and don’t let that woman wander away from him okay?” Elize nodded as Karla winked at her. She couldn’t tell if she knew something no one else knew, or if she was scheming. But when Karla walked into the room, she saw Emily clinging to her brother for dear life. He was smiling though, a smile she thought was long gone. Emily’s breathing cause her concern.

“Is she alright?” Gaius looked at his sister. 

“She’s alright. I think she’s learning how to be herself again.” He rubbed Emily’s back reassuring.

“I’m sorry you’re seeing me like this.” Karla shook her head.

“Don’t, if you don’t let your weaknesses show, you’ll never learn how to be strong. We learned that from our father a long time ago.” Karla’s voice was soft and kind. She remembered what Gaius had been telling her about his sister and she seemed the complete opposite. He could have also exaggerated. She never had siblings so she wasn’t sure how to sibling thing worked.

“Take care of her and I hope to hear some interesting news down the line.” Gaius just shook his head and Emily giggled. That’s what they both wanted to hear was her laughter.

“I will, and I’m sure she’ll take care of me. But for now, if you’re ready, we need to take Elize back to her Guardian.” Emily sat up and broke free from him for the third time that day? She was loosing track.

“You’re right. We should get going.” Though something bugged him. 

“But first, let's fix your hair.” Emily turned to him suddenly. Since when did he care? 

“It is all over the place.” Karla chuckled

“Can we help?” Teepo came in happier than he was earlier and floated to Emily whom he nuzzled.

“Can we please? We have some pretty snow flowers we can lace into her hair.” She had picked them prior to Gaius and Emily getting to Kanbalar.

“I don’t see why not” Emily said finally, her face slightly red. All these people fussing over her. 

“Well, I’ll be off.” Karla walked over to Gaius and hugged him tightly, “She would make an excellent queen” she whispered very softly to him. Gaius looked at his sister and then to Elize and Emily, Elize was already brushing out Emily’s hair. 

“She would. Maybe if we became good friends, I could bring it up to her.” He responded just as softly.

“I would try in a few months though. Because you still need to tell her who you are.” She kissed him on the cheek and left him with that to ponder.

“Hey Erston, why don’t you help us?” Elize asked rather innocently. He smiled at the pair and finally joined them in helping them get Emily’s hair up.

“Who knew Erston was so good with hair?” Teepo paraded about after they checked out of the inn. Emily’s hair had two small side braids that wove into a bigger braid, and tiny snow flowers were laced everywhere. Elize made sure to get a few good pictures first before they set out. Whether Emily knew it or not, Gaius had snuck the camera into their bag. He had it in his pocket, wanting to take a few pictures of the two girls. 

During their walk through the Mon Highlands, on their way to Xian Du and back to Lakutam Seahaven. He managed to actually get Rowan to meet up with them at the Sapstrath Seahaven. Otherwise it would be awhile before they got to Sharliton. 

“So then, where did you grow up Emily?” Elize asked finally, breaking the silence that had been looming over the trio. 

“I grew up in Rieze Maxia.” Gaius wanted to tell Elize to give it up, but maybe after today’s events, she would be willing to reveal some information.

“Well, where in Rieze Maxia?” Emily was shocked that Elize actually wanted to know. 

“Are you sure you want to know so much about me?” 

“Of course! You’re my friend and I’m sure Erston wants to know too.” Elize gave Emily a reassuring squeeze to her hand.

“Yes, I would actually.” She was distracted, now was a good time to get the camera out.While to two women weren’t paying mind, Gaius started to snap a few pictures. He didn’t get too carried away seeing as Emily was very um...not thrilled with having her picture taken. Despite being rather photogenic

Some of the photo’s he captured were mainly of Emily and Elize smiling and laughing with one another. They were getting along quite well despite Teepo making it rocky to start off. 

The one that he made him want to get the film developed as soon as he could was the one where it was just Emily, smiling and looking towards him, where you got a hint of the white in her hair that shined in the sunlight against her brown hair, which also seemed to light up like the sun. He put the camera in the bag as Emily charged after him. He just kept walking, albeit a bit faster, calmly towards Xian Du. Elize laughed and Teepo teased Emily by keeping up with Gaius. 

“Just wait, I’ll get him for this…” Emily let his coat slip off her shoulders, making the tail of it drag more so than it already had been. This caused Gaius much pain. That coat was expensive and here this this….peasant was ruining it! He then scolded himself for letting him think like that.

“That’s going to take forever to get fixed” he mumbled rather angrily to himself.

Emily smirked as she watched him just fidget. While she didn’t like doing this to his coat, it was the best way to get back at him. It wouldn’t ruin it completely. It was too big for her really so it wasn’t like it would stretch because she wore it.

“Come on Erston, let's get moving!” Where did this sudden burst of energy come from?

“Well then, I see she’s made a full recovery.” Elize mused as she ran to Emily to catch up. How did he end up behind? Gaius shook his head. 

“I wonder what it’s going to take to keep her this happy?” He wondered to himself as he watched the three walk along the streets acting like life long friends. 

“By the way, thanks for letting me use your last name.” Emily said suddenly. Elize was confused for a moment but then remembered.

“Oh! You’re very welcome. I figured you needed help and when Erston called and asked I was more than willing. It would’ve been more suspicious if you used anyone else’s….” 

“Not to mention you couldn’t use his without looking like a married couple.” Elize shut Teepo up which just made Emily laugh.

“It’s bad enough Muzet plots to get us together, she would’ve definitely thrown the whole marriage thing in there had we done that.” 

“I don’t have any family so it works out. As far as I know, everyone is dead in my family.” Emily looked at her sympathetically. 

“Same here actually.” Elize was shocked as was Teepo and Gaius.

“Oh wow, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s alright really. I’d rather my family not see me like I was. I’d like to think they’d at least be happy with where I am now.” Elize nodded and Teepo nuzzled Emily again.

“Alright you two, let's stop for something to eat.” Emily was the most shocked seeing as Elize wasn’t clued into what had been going on.

“Wow, you’re suggesting to eat?” She fell into step with her friend. 

“Yes, I’m rather hungry and I’m sure you and Elize are too.” He eyed his friend cautiously. He had an idea where this was going.

“Nope, I’m go-” At that moment Emily’s stomach gave her away. “On second thought food sounds good.” Elize laughed as Gaius tried to hold in his laughter.

“Nice try though.” Emily just stuck her tongue out at him.


End file.
